


koala

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and being cold, idk how to tag this it's just short and sweet, just coziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: Dan's just trying his best to stay warm under the covers, and the last thing he wants is Phil's cold hands ruining his comfort.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	koala

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on that photo floating around that looks like dan asleep in a hoodie hugging a pillow but isn't actually dan   
> enjoy!

“Bloody hell, it’s cold,” Phil says with a yawn as he slowly walks into the dark room. Dan is already in bed, whole body snuggled under the duvet. He’s regretting not putting on a shirt, but he’s in bed now and he doesn’t think there’s much that could really make him budge.

“S’warm in bed,” Dan mumbles, “Shut up though, some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Who’s that then?” Phil asks as he lifts the duvet to settle in behind Dan. He immediately moves his arms to wrap around Dan’s waist, but Dan jumps, squirms, and pushes him away.

“Shit! Get off!”

“What?” Phil whines, a smirk on his face.

“You know what, you ass,” Dan grumbles, rolling over and folding his arms. “Your hands are fucking freezing.”

“What, am I supposed to just curl up in a tiny corner of the bed just so you don’t get cold?” he asks, mocking Dan’s pout as he talks. Dan huffs, reluctantly leaving the bed to switch on his lamp and walk to the wardrobe. He pulls out a forest green hoodie and Phil frowns.

“I’ve not seen that before,” he says, “Is it new?”

Dan nods.

“Just something I saw when I was out the other day.” He tugs it over his head and grins. “What do you think?”

“It suits you,” Phil says, “Green’s your colour, you know.”

Dan hums in reply, holding his arms out to see for himself.

“Cosy,” he says, walking back to bed and sliding under the duvet. He turns around. “There you go, you fucking koala.” He sticks out a finger to waggle under Phil’s nose. Phil pretends to bite the end of it and Dan frowns. “If your hands go under this hoodie, I’m gonna fucking chop them off.”

He flops back down before he has time to see Phil roll his eyes, but he doesn’t test Dan, instead curling his arms round Dan’s torso and pressing his face into Dan’s neck. He feels Dan tense and huffs a breath of laughter.

“If you complain that my face is too cold-”

“Fuck off.”

-

When Phil wakes in the morning, Dan is still asleep. They’ve changed positions in the night, and now Dan is curled into his side, arms wrapped around Phil’s bare waist. He can feel the goose bumps on his arms, and it’s not long before he has to extract himself from Dan’s grip to find something warm for himself.

After a dig around, he finds Dan’s red hoodie, pulling it over his head and fiddling with the strings, trying just like he always does to get them into some kind of presentable bow. He fails, and rolls his eyes.

When he checks his phone, it’s nearly 10am, and he’s ready for coffee. It won’t be long before Dan will stir, so he heads into the kitchen to boil the kettle. Dan will complain when he wakes up that it’s boring instant coffee, but he still hasn’t shown Phil how to use the coffee maker he bought, and Phil knows better than to attempt that on his own.

He’s not gone long, but as he pushes the door open to the bedroom a few minutes later, coffee mugs in his hands, he’s greeted with a sight that makes him melt. It’s not like he’s never seen this before, Dan curled around a pillow because suddenly Phil is gone and he needs something else to cling on to in his sleep. But the hoodie has ruffled up around his head so that only half his face and hair are visible. His face is half-smushed into the pillow and he’s snoring softly. Maybe he’s not going to stir any time soon, after all.

Phil gently sets down the two coffee mugs on his bedside table, and picks up his phone instead. He snaps a quick couple of photos of Dan curled up before the smell of fresh coffee inevitably wakes him from his slumber. He thinks about keeping these photos to himself, but why should he? Dan looks cute, and the world deserves to see it.

They’ve talked about this, posting photos or videos that show in just a little more detail that they’re together. It’s okay, they decided, in moderation and within reason. This photo is reasonable enough, Phil decides. If the audience want to see Dan, then who is he to deny them of that?

He posts the picture to his Instagram story, with the caption “who’s the koala now?” Their audience won’t get it right away, but they’ll figure it out, he’s sure. He presses go before he has a chance to stop himself, and then puts his phone down to ignore the aftermath. Crawling back into bed, he begins to press featherlight kisses to the side of Dan’s face he can reach, until he hears a groan and gets batted in the face by a sleep-heavy arm.

“Leave me ‘lone,” Dan mumbles. Despite the complaint, he leaves the pillow again in exchange for Phil, winding his arms back around him and burying his face into Phil’s armpit. Phil rolls his eyes and lifts his arm to ruffle Dan’s hair.

“Well sure, if you wanna microwave your coffee later,” he whispers back. Still, he lifts his phone again, to snap one more photo of Dan, this time against Phil, looking cosier and more contented than before. This photo will just be for him, he decides. The world doesn’t need to see everything. This moment is theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters


End file.
